El dia mas hermoso de nuestra vida
by KimPinebomb
Summary: Contiene asesinatos, sangre y algo de Ooc Out of character


Contiene algo de violencia, mucho Ooc, y algo de mala ortografia debido a que mi computadora esta en ingles y no utiliza acentos o la letra "ñ", asi que ya se imaginaran que es medio complicado copiar y pegar, ademas de que los correctores online no son muy confiables y dejan muchos errores ortograficos. Bueno comenzare con la historia.

* * *

-Feliciano, mi tesoro mas preciado, se que algún día te amare hasta el final...

Todo se trata de ti Feliciano

-¿Gilbert?-Dijo Feliciano en un tono confuso-.

Era un día como cualquier otro, su sonrisa deslumbraba a pesar de ser todo tan gris en su corazón. Todo era tan triste para Feliciano, su querido abuelo ya había muerto hace tiempo, su hermano lo amaba mas que a nadie, pero no lo demostraba. Alemania no parecía recordarlo ni apiadarse de el cada vez que le demostraba su duro caracter. Jamas podrá volver a aquel tiempo en el que Sacro Imperio Romano lo amaba, también recuerda que era molestado por Francis, Antonio, Arthur... y no quiere volver, el no quiere...

* * *

-¡Lovino!

¿Te..te gustaría...-dijo Gilbert un poco nervioso- ir a cenar algo esta noche?

-¡Vete de aquí!

Hoy no estoy de humor para salir.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Sera divertido!

No pierdes nada, además habrá muchos tomates para la cena

¡Y vendrá Antonio también!

¡Tendremos mucha diversión los tres! Por favor!

-Bueno , si tu insistes.

El italiano le respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

- Esta bien, Gilbert.

Esa misma noche fue la primera que tuvo con Gilbert ... y la ultima de su corta vida...

-Creo que esta debe ser la casa-dijo con un tono un tanto alegre-

Ya quería probar los deliciosos tomates, ver a Antonio y platicar un poco con Gilbert. Siempre el pensar en tomates y Antonio lo hacia sonreír. Era algo muy especial para el, pues determinó gran parte de su infancia.

Cuando su abuelo murió y su hermano se fue a ser parte de la servidumbre de Roderich, el se quedo a servir en la casa de Antonio. Antonio lo trato muy diferente, el corrió con una suerte mejor que su hermano porque, a pesar de ser un italiano desordenado y frío, Antonio lo amaba tal y como era. Antonio era su única familia. Empezó siendo como un padre para el, luego un hermano, y al final Lovino se dio cuenta de que era un sentimiento mas especial. Su verdadero motivo para seguir viviendo y sonreír, alguien que podía darle valor en sus momentos dificiles.

-Antonio...-pronunciaba su nombre con una sonrisa-

¡Gilbert ya llegue!

Gilbert le abrió la puerta

-Bienvenido Lovino, sientate por favor.

Lovino se percato de algo extraño. Sus pies estaban atorados, mas bien encadenados y moverlos resultaba inútil. Giblert utilizo la fuerza para atarlo también a la silla. Lovino comenzo a gritarle insultos a Gilbert, a decirle que terminara con esa broma de mal gusto, pero Gilbert solo sonrió de una manera tan aterradora que hizo llorar y temblar a Lovino.

-Ya no llores Lovino- dijo Gilbert mientras sujetaba el hacha de Dinamarca y le mutilaba los pies-

¡Ya puedes ser libre!

La sangre se derramaba por todo el lugar. Sus pies quedaron separados de el, Lovino se limito a llorar y a gritar el nombre de Antonio para tener una pequeña esperanza de ser salvado. Era demasiado dolor y simplemente no podía soportarlo.

-¡Por favor Sr. Gilbert-lo decía con lágrimas en sus ojos-quiero seguir viviendo, ahora ya no podre correr con Antonio ni jugar en los campos de tomates!

Sin el mas signo de piedad, al terminar las palabras del italiano, Gilbert le enterró un cuchillo en el corazón.

-Antoniooo...-fue lo ultimo que dijo Lovino con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Antonio jamas llego a aquel lugar, todo había sido un engaño por parte de Gilbert. Había pedazos de ropa regados por el suelo junto con manchas de sangre. Había asesinado a Lovino de una manera cruel e inhumana. Mutilo los restos de su cadáver y los enterró en el sembradio de tomates donde el y Antonio solían pasear, conservando unicamente el corazón perforado de Lovino en un frasco.

* * *

Feliciano despertó abriendo los ojos de una manera brusca, comenzó a temblar y cada vez se le dificultaba mas respirar. Sentía que había pasado algo malo y comenzó a llorar. No sabia que era exactamente, pero muy en el fondo sentía que perdio una parte importante en su vida, un valioso recuerdo se había ido para siempre.

* * *

lo se, estoy muy enferma...


End file.
